lookoutarchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Col. Luna Fox Roach
Early life Luna was adopted by Capt. roach at three months old although her date birth is still unknown Roach gives her birthday on the day she was found under a collapsed building while Luna's life has been a happy one her father Roach has done everything to give her a happy life as soon as Luna five she was enrolled in military school and out did her fathers scores and set new records on the ranges. Military Career After Luna turn 18 she was drafted in to the capitol Army and after three tours she then was chosen for the fox corp a hand pick group of people who are skilled in stealth and killing Luna was. After 8 years Luna became a LT. and did only lone wolf missions and having a record of over 30 assassinations and 50 search and rescue missions that made her a roll model for all capitol spec ops units. After a few years Luna was captured during a recon mission into the vampire empire she was then imprisoned in a chamber made just for her while there her ex Jane a evil vampire warlord drained Luna's blood for a project that was made during the second vampire conflict with the capitol. as she was held there she was raped and was about to be used as a breeding tool for Jane's army but the second in command to Jane saved Luna and found out what her project was and what Luna's blood was for. The Child When Luna saw what her blood was for it was a baby boy who was going to be used as a weapon to bring about the vampire rule but thanks to the actions of Luna and the second she now raises the child as her son along with her wife Eve but that would all change in the coming months following. Luna's Death Not much is known of how Luna died but she on the planet were the capitol was and her soul was taken by her father's 10th ex Wendy, the devils sister as she was Luna's pure soul as a weapon to kill everything in the galaxy but roach saved her and put her soul in a cat body. New Body during a colony check up mission Luna was shoot during a bank heist but before she died she had killed three of the criminals and her soul transferred to a wolf body and now Luna goes by the name of Luna wolf roach. ArmoryEdit primary: m16 assault rifle secondary: 1911 45 colt shot gun: spas 12 sniper rifle: 270 bolt action rifle light machine gun: mg 42 and a SAW sub-machine gun: G11 launchers: AT4 anti tank rocket and a china lane explosives: 5 flash bangs, ten frags , and a whole of C4 New Orders After roach discovered the new planet Luna was ordered by the council to help roach with his mission to establish diplomatic and economic relations with the planet and to also make sure that her father doesn't do anything stupid and start a war as such the colonel accepted the orders and would carry them out and hopefully enough would find out what this new world would have in stored for her. Known Ability's 1. regeneration 2. able to see body heat 3. far sight 4. branch of sin (the power to turn blood into a weapon ) 5. soul transfer 6. telepathic 7.super strangh 8. super hearing 9. super fast 10. able to see everything that other people can't Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II Category:Lonely Pages